


coffee, tea or me? (i'd pick you)

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, ace aro changbin!!!, also self deprecating jokes just for fun, and chan is the friend who thirsts over everyone, and jisung gets embarrassed by his friends, hyunlix is that annoying shameless couple who's like this close to making out like right there, jeongmin are the uwu pining couple that aren't actually a couple, jisung crushes on barista!minho !!!, lapslock, never thought i'd use that tag, sidepairings are hyunlix and jeongmin, sorry channie, thats literally it thats the whole plot of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: jisung's crushing on the starbucks barista with the pretty eyes and bright smile. his friends just so happen to be of no help.





	coffee, tea or me? (i'd pick you)

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi i'm here with a minsung barista au that's kind of all over the place but i just wanted to write something short, sweet and cute!  
> this is like . a month early for my friend's birthday but this is my gift in advance because god knows when i'll have the time to write again lol so happy birthday dear!

 

“hi, how may i help you?” the barista with the pretty eyes asks. he seems genuinely intrigued, unlike the many other teenagers with part-time jobs as baristas -- poor, underpaid souls who look like they’ve lost all meaning to living and would rather die than have to deal with another complicated coffee order from a high-maintenance customer.

it’s jisung’s first time here and he’s never drunk a cup of his usual overpriced coffee from this starbucks in his life, but there’s always a first for everything, and maybe jisung can make sure there’s a second. or a third.

he fumbles with his books, avoiding eye contact with the barista. “a cup of green tea, large, please.”

“what’s your name?”

jisung pauses, slightly taken aback that the cute barista had asked for his name out of the blue, until he sees that he has a large paper cup in hand, marker poised and ready to take down his name. he stutters, his cheeks getting warmer, “jisung.”

“that’s a nice name. any sugar in your tea for such a sweet boy like you?” the barista asks again, the round, gold-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose coupled with the question he’d asked making him sound less like a young barista taking a customer’s order, and more like an old lady cooing over him.

biting his bottom lip nervously, jisung shakes his head. the barista takes his leave, prompting jisung to find a seat so he can put his stuff down. he does have to wait for jeongin to come and study with him, after all.

he leaves his books and his backpack at a table in a cosy little corner, waiting around until his name is called by the familiar voice at the counter. as he waits, he observes the barista work, watches how his chocolate-brown hair flops into his face as he’s steaming milk for another customer’s order, how he huffs to blow the hair out of his eyes. it’s probably unsanitary, but he has to admit it’s pretty cute. as his cup of green tea continues to steep next to the barista, he calls out jisung’s name not long after.

“thank you-” jisung starts as he reaches for his cup, looking to the barista’s name tag so he can have someone to thank. “minho,” jisung finishes, smiling to reciprocate minho’s bright smile, his eyes disappearing into thin lines as he smiles at jisung.

jeongin greets him when jisung returns to the table, the former soon taking his leave to get his own drink. jisung spots minho amicably greeting jeongin, taking his order before moving from the cash register, a plastic cup with jeongin’s name scribbled messily on it in hand. meeting eyes, minho winks at him, grinning cheekily as he turns away to prepare jeongin’s drink.

when jeongin does return with his shockingly bright pink drink topped with a tower of whipped cream, jisung cringes at the thought of the sheer amount of sugar loaded in said drink, taking a sip from his own cup before the former asks, “why were you staring at minho-hyung for the past five minutes while he was making my drink, hyung?”

he almost spits out his mouthful of tea, swallowing it before jeongin gets hot tea spit onto him. “i- i dunno, he was cute and i just couldn’t help but stare- wait, you know minho?”

jeongin nods, setting his cup down. “i’m a regular, of course i know minho-hyung.”

slightly paranoid for being interested in someone jeongin knows, jisung asks, “do you like him?”

“minho-hyung? he’s a sweet guy, but he’s not my type. i have a thing for seungmin-hyung though,” jeongin comments nonchalantly, discreetly pointing to a slightly taller boy with dark red hair standing by the counter when jisung raises an eyebrow in question. seungmin’s dressed all prim and proper, and he’s tending to another customer with a warm smile. he notices jeongin from all the way across the cafe, sending a small wave to the younger boy. jisung watches as the tips of jeongin’s ears go red as he waves back, but he doesn’t tease him. _more blackmail material_ , he supposes.

jeongin coughs, after seeing seungmin get back to work, “anyways, i think the real question is, do _you_ like him?”

“as my barista, sure. i don’t know him all that well, i don’t think i can give you a good answer as to how interested i am in him-” jisung rambles, gesticulating wildly until jeongin cuts him off.

“calling him yours, that’s cute,” jeongin scrunches his nose, whipping out his phone. “i’m texting the group chat about it.”

burying his head in his hands, jisung groans aloud as the younger boy taps at his phone, his fingers moving scarily fast for his unusually calm demeanour. jisung feels his phone buzzing away in his back pocket but he refuses to look at it, in fear of what the others have to say.

jeongin clears his throat to grab jisung’s attention, reading out the incoming texts one at a time, “chan-hyung’s mad because you didn’t get him to stare at cute boys with you, hyunjin-hyung and felix-hyung are being their usual selves-”

“in their own gay little bubble, oblivious to the rest of us?” jisung supplies.

“mhm. woojin-hyung’s trying to mediate the situation, oh, and get this: changbin-hyung says,” jeongin pauses momentarily, putting on his changbin voice, “‘we have to go and check this guy out and see if he’s good enough for our jisungie. therefore u should bring me along because 1. ace-aro. impossible to be swooned 2. im ugly as fuck. all eyes are on u’.”

jisung exhales out of his nose. “that sounds like changbin-hyung.”

setting his phone down on the table, jeongin chuckles as he rubs at his face roughly with his hands, “it really does.”

“come on, we better get started. your math homework isn’t going to do itself.” jisung stretches, sitting upright.

“it won’t ever get done if you keep staring at minho,” jeongin teases, sipping his drink as he throws jisung a playful look. jisung threatens to hit him with a particularly thick textbook.

 

-

 

less than a week later, with much persistence (and whining) on chan’s end, jisung’s back at the starbucks where minho works. he has come here in his own time (everyday since the last time he had been here with jeongin), minho having familiarised himself with jisung’s order at this point, but chan had _insisted_ on accompanying him on his next visit so he can get a good look of the cute barista jisung’s been keeping more or less to himself.

“jisung, are you sure the cute barista’s here today? i don’t see him, he might not be here today,” chan whispers conspiratorially over the table, eyes narrowing in doubt before he goes back to very nondiscreetly looking around for the cute boy in question.

“trust me, chan-hyung. he’s here, he’s by the coffee machine-”

“oh my god, he’s hot. that’s _minho_ ? he’s a _god_ , jisung, why didn’t you tell me this before?” chan swoons, arm moving to prop his head up as he gazes dreamily at the barista. it’s funny how chan’s immediately forgotten what he was supposed to be doing while he was here -- working on a project for uni while giving jisung moral support as the younger fawns over his new crush -- his laptop lies in front of him, still unopened.

chan’s cheek is now squished against the heel of his palm as he admires minho’s _stunning_ visuals from their very strategically-chosen table, a skill jisung has developed over the past few days. unamused, jisung sighs and shakes his head, before he takes a sip from his cup. the bitterness takes him by surprise, and he coughs a couple of times.

even minho had been surprised when jisung had come in asking for a large cup of black coffee with no sugar or milk in the morning, asking a couple of times if he was _really_ sure if he wanted that. “i mean, our brew’s pretty strong, jisungie. are you sure you don’t want your usual green tea?”

jisung shakes his head after a second. he had gotten practically no sleep, the insomniac across from him too excited last night to get a glimpse of minho in the cafe, keeping him up with vicarious texts from his end, to lacklustre responses from jisung.

minho frowns as he scribbles jisung’s name onto the paper cup, turning to the gargantuan pot of steaming black coffee lying on the counter behind him.

filling jisung’s cup up, he hands it over to the younger boy at the collection point. “good luck baby. you’re gonna need it, drinking that strong of coffee.”

jisung almost doesn’t register minho’s use of the pet name in his exhaustion, but his heart flutters just a little, so he knows minho must have done something.

chan’s still ogling over minho when jisung snaps out of it, so jisung makes a mental reminder to never invite the single friend in their friend group out to look at cute boys.

 

-

 

“i love you, baby,” hyunjin coos. his legs are draped over felix’s own, as they cuddle unabashedly in a booth seat of the cafe. hyunjin toys with felix’s hair, the blonde strands smooth in his fingers, while felix’s arms are wrapped around hyunjin’s waist.

felix, unfazed by his boyfriend’s advances, leans in to leave a kiss at the corner of hyunjin’s lips. “i love you too, baby,” he says, his low voice resonating, just loud enough for hyunjin to hear.

and jisung, who’s stuck in that booth seat with them.

“come on, felix. can you bear to not be on hyunjin for just _one second?_ ” jisung snaps now, slightly annoyed. he’d asked to meet felix so they could get work done, but felix had insisted on bringing hyunjin along. sure, felix is his best friend, and hyunjin is a great person and friend, don’t get him wrong -- but he’s irritated by the fact that the two lovebirds are more invested in each other than felix is in the assignment they have to finish by tomorrow. or maybe he’s upset that he hasn’t seen minho all day, having been handed his coffee by a terribly grumpy-looking teen instead of the bright, cheery minho, coupled with having to be the third-wheel on the happy couple’s impromptu date.

felix sits to face jisung now, eyes trying to focus on the document loaded up on his laptop in front of him. barely a few minutes pass before hyunjin peers over felix’s shoulder, resting his head on it, his hands starting to roam under felix’s hoodie. though felix pays his boyfriend no mind, jisung feels his eye twitch just slightly.

he’s about to open his mouth and say _something_ after hyunjin taps on felix’s hip, the blonde boy lifting himself up just enough so hyunjin can sidle his legs underneath him, pulling felix up to sit on his lap, when an intimidating figure stands next to their table, clearing their throat after a moment.

“minho?” jisung gapes at the sight of the older boy when he looks up. it clicks that minho’s probably on the job, his name tag and apron still on. he panics, “is this about them making a nuisance? are you kicking us out? i’m so sorry about them, we’ll-”

minho places his hand gently on jisung’s shoulder. “hey hey hey,” he soothes, getting a very frantic jisung’s attention at the same time. “i just got off work. i came over because you looked miserable with these two.” felix and hyunjin part at this, embarrassed now at their extremely open displays of affection.

“third-wheeling sucks, and i know it’s a weird time to ask this but i’d like to take you on a date, get to know you over coffee or something? to save you from these two. i’m sure you can’t bear to spend any more time alone with them.” minho rambles, this being the first time jisung has seen such a confident, charismatic man like him get flustered.

he starts when jisung continues staring at him with wide eyes, unable to respond, “i’m sorry it’s so sudden, i just thought you’d be interested because i know you check me out when i’m on my shift, and you’d know i sneak peeks at you when you’re working only if you actually looked up, and god, this is getting awkward.”

hyunjin and felix both stare blankly at minho, who’s scratching the back of his neck nervously. “and i brought you a little something too,” he gestures to the plate of cheesecake and the iced mocha he had set down on the table earlier. jisung hadn’t even noticed that. “i asked a coworker what you were drinking, i thought something sweeter than your black coffee would be better.” minho grins, waiting eagerly for jisung’s response.

“i’d love to go on a date with you, hyung,” jisung starts off excitedly, but throws a quick glance to his laptop screen, the document unbearably empty. “but maybe some other time? i _really_ have to finish this by today, i don’t think i can afford to drag it out any longer.” he pouts, looking up at minho.

minho shakes his head, his grin now replaced with a smaller, warmer smile. “can i borrow a pen?” he asks the table, hyunjin moving to rummage through his bag. fishing out a pen, he passes it to minho, who utters a soft ‘thank you’ as he takes it. minho quickly scribbles onto the cardboard sleeve on the cup, setting it down and returning hyunjin his pen before he kisses jisung lightly on the top of his head.

“enjoy the cake, i’ll see you soon, jisung,” minho mutters into the younger boy’s hair, and jisung barely has the time to mumble a goodbye before minho heads towards the back, taking his apron off on the way.

the three remaining boys at the table all stare into space, unable to comprehend what had just happened. blinking, jisung picks up the new cup of coffee that minho had brought him and reads the message he had scrawled onto it, the ink of hyunjin’s pen still slightly wet on the cup sleeve:

 

_jisung:_

_call or text me soon, i can’t wait to see you again. we have to plan our date!!! xxxx-xxxx_

_love,_ _minho_ ♡

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes the ending is so sappy icb myself  
> and yes the changbin thing was actually something another friend of mine said but just tweaked a little 
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
